vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Abaddon the Despoiler
Summary Abaddon, also known as Abaddon the Despoiler, once named Ezekyle Abaddon, is the Warmaster of Chaos, a Chaos Lord and the greatest Champion of Chaos Undivided in the galaxy. He is the commander of the Black Legion of Chaos Space Marines and is rumoured to be the clone-progeny of the Warmaster Horus, the greatest Traitor in Imperial history, and at one time his most favoured son amongst the Space Marines of the Sons of Horus Legion. He is now infamous for leading Black Crusades, the terrible military campaigns during which the normally fractious Forces of Chaos unite under his leadership and launch a massive attack against the Imperium from within the Eye of Terror. The most recent of these attacks, the 13th Black Crusade in 999.M41, led to the fall of the vital Imperial Fortress World of Cadia, the birth of the Great Rift that divided the galaxy in half and the start of the Noctis Aeterna. Prior to the Horus Heresy, Ezekyle Abaddon looked up to Horus as his rightful leader and a father figure, equal to, if not above The Emperor of Mankind in his esteem. Initially displaying examples of dogmatic devotion towards Imperial doctrine and the traditional Imperial distrust for anything inhuman or alien, Abaddon followed Horus unquestioningly into service to Chaos and rebellion against the Emperor after the Primarch's recovery from his mortal wounding. After the end of the Heresy, Abaddon's view of Horus abruptly changed and he came to view the defeated Warmaster with disdain in light of his new view that what truly mattered was the acquisition of power. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Abaddon the Despoiler Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: 10,000+ years old Classification: Warmaster of Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Weapon Mastery (Drach'nyen, Talon of Horus), Time Manipulation (Enslaved Xyn’Goran and gained his powers, Xyn’Goran can make time flow backwards and spin out of sync with space), Mark of Chaos Ascendant gives him the bonuses of the marks of Khorne, Nurgle, Tzeentch, and Slaanesh (Berserk Mode with the Mark of Khorne, Sound Manipulation with the Mark of Mark of Slaanesh, Resistance to Pain with the Mark of Nurgle, Psychic Powers with Mark of Tzeentch), Immortality (Types 1 and 4, Abaddon's extraordinary connection to all four of the major Chaos Gods and multiple arcane layers of daemonic protection means that he cannot be killed outright by anything in the purely physical world), Durability Negation with Drach'nyen, Soul Manipulation (In battle, Drach'nyen has been witnessed to flay the souls from those it struck with a single touch, Legend has it that those it slays have their souls consumed by the magic of the sword, The screaming faces of a thousand victims can still be seen twisting and churning within the blade even as it hacks down it next victims), Energy Manipulation (Drach'nyen drinks in the energy of the Warp like water, consuming all in its path utterly), Reality Warping (Drach'nyen can rend reality apart wherever it strikes), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (His thirst for revenge against The Emperor of Mankind gave him strength to resist the madness and excess of the Warp), Fire Manipulation and Mind Attacks (Survived Saint Celestine's psychic fire while weakened) and Mortal Weapons (The ancient Sons of Horus Terminator Armour Abaddon wears still incorporates a Daemonic Rune gifted to him by the Daemon-Oracle of Asellus Tertius which greatly enhances his protection from mortal weapons.) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Defeated a perfect clone of Horus Lupercal, who is one of the most powerful Primarchs, who are comparable to Madail the Undivided, a Daemon of Chaos that created a fortress which was billions of miles in diameter) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Defeated a perfect clone of Horus Lupercal, who is one of the most powerful Primarchs, an average Space Marine receiving a mere fraction of the power of a Primarch has a reaction speed of six thousand times faster than light.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XPJ Durability: Solar System level (Comparable to the Primarchs) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Daemon Sword Drach'nyen, Mark of Chaos Ascendant, Talon of Horus, Armour of Abaddon Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius in combat (10,000+ years of fighting experience, is respected by the Chaos Gods and is the leader of the Black Legion) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Time Users Category:Berserkers Category:Sound Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers